


Tunteita

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Withdrawal, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Vieroitusoireet loppuvat mutta tunteet jäävät jäljelle.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tunteita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricolette/gifts).



> Tämä on Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up -fikki Ricoletelle, kiitos ihanasta haasteesta johon sopivia fikkejä ehdinkin kirjoittaa jo muutaman ennen kuin pääsin tähän saakka! Tässä on siis Sick/Injured ja Poorly Timed Confession, ja on todellakin aika huonosti ajoitettu tunnustus tämä tässä. Tästä tuli nyt tällainen huumevieroitusoirefikki (vaikka en oikeasti tiedä aiheesta mitään enkä myöskään muista että mitä Sherlock käytti canonissa ja selvisikö se), toivottavasti se ei mene ihan ohi sun sick/injured -toiveista. Pahoittelut inhorealistisista eritemaininnoista mutta ah olipa kiva kirjoittaa niitä.

Yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä -  
  
”Mitä vittua, Sherlock?”  
  
Vihainen, ei niin vihainen kuin siinä ravintolassa Marylebone Roadilla. Vihainen silti. Vasen käsi puristuu nyrkkiin ja aukeaa. Sormet tärisevät. Katse liikkuu… jonnekin.  
  
Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään. Valoja on liikaa. Niitä on joka puolella. Ja sohva on kova. Ja John on… John on ihan lähellä, ehkä kahden metrin päässä. Erinomaista. Mutta häiritsevää. Myös Johnin suuttumus häiritsee. Se on niin ilmiselvää. Ja hänen pitäisi keskittyä. Pitää ratkaista tapaus, se vanha tapaus, pitää keksiä minne toinen ruumis haudattiin vuonna 1895, eikä sillä ole oikeastaan väliä, mutta on kuitenkin, tärkeintä on että Jim Moriarty on kuollut, ja palannut, molempia, täytyy keskittyä ja lakata ajattelemasta Johnia, mahdotonta kun John on tuossa. Mene pois. Mene pois, John. Mene jonnekin äläkä häiritse minua.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään. Valoja on… ei kun hän ajatteli tämän kaiken jo. 1895. Moriarty. John. _John -_  
  
Hän sanoo Johnille, ettei tarvitse nyt Johnin hössötystä. Jos John haluaa auttaa niin voisi vaikka keittää hänelle teetä. Se olisi paljon hyödyllisempää kuin tyhjänpäiväinen jaarittelu siitä, miten Sherlockin pitäisi lakata käyttämästä huumeita. Ihan kuin sillä olisi niin paljon väliä. Keholla ei ole väliä. Keho on olemassa vain mieltä varten.  
  
Mutta hänen kehollaan on kieltämättä vähän kylmä. Eikä hän halua että John lähtee, ei oikeasti, mutta tuo kaikki edellinen tuli sanottua vähän terävästi, ja nyt John on entistä vihaisempi, kävelee keittiöön, hakkaa teekattilaa lieteen tai siltä se ainakin kuulostaa, tulee takaisin, osoittaa häntä valonheittimellä naamaan, tai se taitaakin olla taskulamppu, pieni taskulamppu Johnin kädessä, ja Johnin toinen käsi pitelee hänen kasvojaan, pitelee hänen silmäänsä auki, hän yrittää työntää Johnin käden syrjään mutta osuu ohi. Hän taisi sittenkin ottaa vähän liikaa. Tai ihan sopivasti, mutta Johnin ei pitäisi olla täällä. John häiritsee häntä. Hän kertoo tämän Johnille ja tajuaa sitten niin kuin hidastetussa elokuvassa, että pitelee kiinni Johnin ranteesta. Kun hän lopulta onnistuu päästämään irti, ranteessa on punaiset sormenjäljet.  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo ja kuulostaa… vihaiselta, kyllä, ja väsyneeltä, ja… siltä kuin pelkäisi jotain. Sherlock vilkuilee ympärilleen mutta mitään ei näy, pelkkiä valoja, ei rikollisia tai palkkamurhaajia tai ketä John saattaisikin pelätä. Toisaalta John harvoin pelkää mitään. John on rohkein mies jonka hän tietää. Seuraa häntä minne tahansa, vaikka… vaikka John yleensä ymmärtää enemmän kuin hän. Sellaisista asioista. John osaisi pelätä. Hän ei oikein osaa. John osaisi mutta seuraa häntä silti ja tekee käsittämättömiä asioita hänen takiaan. John ampui sen taksikuskinkin. Tai siitähän on jo aikaa. Mutta nyt hän on vihdoin maksanut sen takaisin. Ei sillä että se olisi ollut mikään velka. Ei hän ajatellut sitä niin. Mutta hän maksoi vihdoin takaisin kun ampui Magnussenin. Magnussen ei voi enää uhkailla Johnin… Johnin Marya.  
  
Hän koettaa olla ajattelematta Marya ja tajuaa sitten että John puhuu edelleen. Hän muistaa vain alun. _No niin._ Pitää kelata. Hän on varmaan tallentanut sen. Hän tallentaa kaiken mitä John sanoo. No niin. Ja sitten… sitten John kertoo hänelle että hänen pitää nyt saatana ryhdistäytyä ja päästä kuiville, tällainen ei vain käy, John vaikka henkilökohtaisesti valvoo… ja siinä vaiheessa Johnin ääni vähän muuttuu, ja John pitää niin pitkän tauon että Sherlock ehtii mukaan reaaliaikaiseen puhumiseen. Hyvä. Johnissa on niin paljon vivahteita. Hän ei ikinä saa tallennettua kaikkea.  
  
”Minä soitan Marylle”, John sanoo ja laittaa käden Sherlockin olkapäälle. Miksi? Sherlock istuu sohvalla, tai tarkemmin ajateltuna makaa. Ei Johnin tarvitsisi estellä häntä. Mutta Johnin käsi pysyy hänen olkapäällään, se on lämmin ja vakaa ja painava. Hän hengittää syvään. ”Sanon Marylle että olen täällä varmaan… kyllä tässä ainakin pari päivää menee.”  
  
Hän kertoo Johnille että ei ole tarvetta. John voi mennä kotiin. Maryn luo. Hän pärjää kyllä. Hän on ihan kunnossa.  
  
”No et helvetissä ole”, John sanoo ja menee soittamaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
John juottaa hänelle teetä. Ei tarvitsisi. Hän osaa kyllä juoda itsekin. Mutta kun hän yrittää pidellä teekuppia, kädet tärisevät yllättävän paljon. John ottaa kupin häneltä ja pitää sen hänen huulillaan, ja hän miettii onko tämä ollut aina tällaista. Vai eikö hän ole huomannut? Ehkä käsien tärinää ei huomaa jos on yksin. Tai sitä ettei jaksa pitää silmiä auki. Tai kuunnella lauseita loppuun. John sanoo jotain raittiista ulkoilmasta ja hän lakkaa kuuntelemasta ja sitten sanoo anteeksi, ja John näyttää niin järkyttyneeltä että heti alkaa kaduttaa. John sanoo kuitenkin lauseen loppuun. Se on kuulemma tärkeää. Raitis ulkoilma. Ja paskat. Hän valuu syvemmälle sohvaan ja John avaa ikkunan.  
  
”Ei kai ole liian kylmä?” John kysyy. Edelleen vihainen, edelleen huolestunut, ja kaikki johtuu Sherlockista, käsittämätöntä. Niin monta tunnetta. Hän ei tajua miten John pystyy käsittelemään niitä. Ei edes käytä huumeita. Tai juurikaan alkoholia. Tuntee asioita joka päivä ja silti onnistuu elämään pikku elämäänsä. ”Sherlock?”  
  
Mitä?  
  
”Ei kai ole liian kylmä?”  
  
Ei ole. Mutta John tuijottaa häntä edelleen. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa. ”Ei ole.”  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo, kävelee hänen luokseen, tarttuu hänen polviinsa, siirtää niitä vasemmalle, hän pistäisi ehkä vastaan jos viitsisi, ihan vain periaatteesta, luuleeko John että voi siirrellä häntä miten vain tahtoo, ja millähän perusteella, siksikö että hän kyllä antaa Johnin tehdä niin? Töykeää. John ei yleensä ole töykeä. John on hänen… mutta hän ei keksi mitään sopivaa sanaa nyt. John istuutuu tyhjään kohtaan sohvalle, siihen missä hänen polvensa äsken olivat. Hän koskee Johnin selkään. Ei pitäisi. He eivät tee tällaista. Mutta hän on väsynyt. Ja jotenkin hermostunut. Vieroitusoireet. Ei vielä, mutta kohta. Pian. Pitää saada uusi annos. ”Hei”, John sanoo ja tarttuu häntä leuasta, kääntää hänen päätään. Sama juttu kuin viimeksi: John pitää hänen silmiään auki yksi kerrallaan ja osoittaa taskulampulla silmään. Hän nieleskelee. ”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja keskeyttää. ”Miten sinä…” John laittaa taskulampun pois. Irrottaa otteensa. Laittaa käden hänen olkapäälleen ennen kuin hän ehtii hermostua. ”Miten hitossa minä en huomannut…”  
  
Hän kertoo Johnille, ettei Johnin kuulunutkaan huomata. Huumeita. Eikä hän ole käyttänyt paljon. Viime aikoina. Jonkin verran vain. Nyt kun John on poissa ja 221B Baker Street on täynnä tyhjää tilaa. Hän törmäilee siihen. Ei pysty keskittymään. Kokaiini auttaa. Ja heroiini. Ei hänen pitänyt taas aloittaa. Se on… kyllä hän tietää että… eikä hän pidä pistojäljistä. Hän sulkee suunsa ja räpyttelee silmiään kun John tarttuu hänen kyynärvarteensa ja vetää hihan ylös, varovasti nyt, se menee ryppyyn muuten. Mutta John ei tunnu välittävän. John painaa peukalolla viimeisintä mustelmaa. Hän värähtää. Se tuntuu siltä kuin sähköä menisi koko kehon läpi. Tai ei sähköä. Kouristus. Tällaistako se oli? Hän ei muista. Viimeksi kun hän oli… viimeksi kun hän oli ruvennut käyttämään heroiinia, Mycroft vei hänet muutamaksi päiväksi johonkin… johonkin paikkaan. Yksi sairaanhoitajista oli ystävällinen. Komea. Ystävälliset silmät. Suuret kädet. Vaimo ja kaksi lasta. Kultainen noutaja. Lieviä nukkumisongelmia. Dungeons & Dragons -addiktio. Hän koetti silti flirttailla. Se meni vähän huonosti. Muuta hän ei muista. Ei vieroitusoireita, vain että hän ehdotti sairaanhoitajalle seksiä. Johnille hän ei voi ehdottaa seksiä. John lähtisi ja pysyisi poissa kunnes olisi saanut päätettyä, että se oli vitsi. Tai että hän houraili. Tai että joka tapauksessa hän ei tarkoittanut sitä. John ei näe häntä sillä tavalla. Niin kuin hän olisi näkymätön. John päättäisi ettei sitä tapahtunut ja tulisi takaisin. Ja hänen pitäisi esittää Johnin mukana. Hän pystyy siihen. Hän on siinä oikein hyvä. Mutta joskus hän ei jaksaisi.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja pitää yhä hänen kyynärvarrestaan kiinni. Hän yrittää keskittyä siihen. Ei seksiä. Ei hän tarvitsisikaan seksiä. Ei kukaan _tarvitse_ seksiä. Ei toisen ihmisen kanssa. Pelkkää mekaniikkaa. Sen voi hoitaa itsekin. Kunhan John jättää hänet hetkeksi yksin. Mutta hän ei halua että John jättää hänet yksin. Hän on näköjään tarttunut Johnin kyynärpäähän. Hän puristaa sitä eikä pysty lopettamaan. Hitot seksistä. Mutta jos John ei enää koskisi häneen, niin… niin sitä hän ei kyllä kestäisi. Ei mitenkään.  
  
Hän silittää Johnin kyynärpäätä ja kertoo että tarvitsee vähän lisää. Ihan vähän vain. Hänen kätensä tärisevät, huomaako John? Ja hänellä on aika kylmä. John yrittää mennä sulkemaan ikkunan mutta hän ei päästä irti Johnin kädestä. Älä mene. Ihan pieni annos. Edes kokaiinia. Lipastossa. Alimmassa laatikossa. Sukkien takana. Ihan vähän vain. Se tekee tästä helpompaa. Sinulle helpompaa. Sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia niin paljon. Ole kiltti. Tämän kerran. Sitten minä lopetan. Ja John nieleskelee ja puristaa kättään nyrkkiin ja irrottaa sitten hänen sormensa kyynärpäästään, pitää hetken kiinni niistä. Hän koettaa lakata puhumasta mutta ei pysty, hänen pitää saada John ymmärtämään. Ei se ole oikeastaan edes vaarallista. Oikein käytettynä. Minä tiedän mitä teen. Vielä vähän. Etkö sinä näe miten paha olo minulla on?  
  
Mutta John ei ymmärrä. John tuo hänelle vesilasin ja auttaa häntä juomaan. Vettä valuu kaulaa pitkin ja häntä hävettää, sekin on yllättävän vahva tunne, valuu alas niin kuin vesi, puristaa rintakehää, tai ehkä sekin johtuu vieroitusoireista. Helvetti miten hän vihaa vieroitusoireita. Hän oli jo unohtanut. John pyyhkii hänen kaulansa nenäliinalla, hän sanoo ettei Johnin pitäisi tehdä tätä, John on lääkäri, lääkärit tulevat huoneeseen ja kertovat mikä potilaassa on vialla ja häipyvät sitten, John ei kuuluisi jäädä tänne ja istua hänen vieressään. John käskee hänen pitää päänsä kiinni. Vähän myöhemmin John katoaa ja ilmestyy sitten hänen makuuhuoneensa ovelle, pitelee kädessään pussia jonka hän oli piilottanut sukkalaatikkoon. Hän ilahtuu ensin mutta John ei annakaan hänen ottaa sitä. John vetää kokaiinin vessanpöntöstä alas. Hän huutaa Johnille vaikka oma ääni kuulostaa vieraalta. John huutaa hänelle ja lopettaa äkkiä. John voisi huutaa vähän lisääkin. Mutta hän on kai alkanut täristä. Siksi John lopettaa.  
  
John käy hakemassa hänelle vaatteita omasta vaatekaapistaan, hän kertoo Johnille että ne ovat hirvittäviä, tämäkin villapaita, mistä John on sen ostanut, supermarketistako? John haukkuu häntä snobiksi. Hän yrittää haukkua Johnia mutta ei keksi mitään, joten hän haukkuu sen sijaan villasukkia, joita John yrittää laittaa hänen jalkoihinsa. Johnin sormenpäät osuvat hänen nilkkaansa. Liikaa tunteita. Hän hengittää syvään. Varpaille tulee lämmin. John pakottaa hänet laittamaan villapaidan päälle vaikka siinä on ihan selvästi akryylia seassa ja olkasauma on vinossa. Selvästi massatuotantoa. Se näyttää varmasti hirveältä hänen päällään. Hän ei aikonut puhua ääneen mutta John nauraa, sanoo ettei hän voisi koskaan näyttää hirveältä, sitten vaikenee, juottaa hänelle lisää vettä, vie vesilasin pois ja käskee hänen kertoa kaikki huumekätkönsä.  
  
Hän ei kerro. Sitten hän kertookin. John on niin sinnikäs. Hän kertoo ne yksi kerrallaan kunnes mitään ei ole jäljellä. John näyttää joka kerta vähän järkyttyneemmältä, ihan niin kuin olisi yllättävää että hänellä on kaksitoista eri kätköä asunnossa. Heroiinia lattialautojen alla. Hirveää tuhlausta että John hävittää sen tuolla tavalla. Hän sanoo sen Johnille, John näyttää siltä että haluaisi lyödä häntä naamaan. John ei lyö. Hän sanoo että John saisi lyödä. John menee pois viideksi minuutiksi. Sillä aikaa hän ehtii melkein kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän ei oikein pysy jaloillaan nyt mutta ryömiminen onnistuu. John löytää hänet kylpyhuoneen kynnykseltä ja luulee että sielläkin on kätkö, vaikka ei siellä ole. Hänellä vain on kusihätä. John ei usko. ”Kusihätä?” Niin kuin se olisi jotenkin outoa. Hän kertoo Johnille että John on idiootti. Se ei auta. John seisoo ovella selin häneen käsivarret puuskassa sillä aikaa kun hän istuu pöntöllä. Se on aluksi yllättävän vaikeaa. Tunteita. Jopa nyt. Hän ei uskalla virtsata kun John kuuntelee. Sitten hän pääsee alkuun. Johnin olkapäät rentoutuvat vähän. Hän haluaisi suudella Johnia niskaan. Mutta ei seksiä.  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoit?” John kysyy.  
  
”Ei seksiä”, hän sanoo ja nousee pöntöltä. John on heti siinä, tarttuu häntä kyynärpäästä vaikka ei tarvitsisi. Hän vetää housut jalkaan. John auttaa vähän. Oliko hän edellisellä kerralla näin huonossa kunnossa? Ei ihme ettei se sairaanhoitaja halunnut nussia. Nussia. Nussia. Kuulostaa oudolta. Rakastella? Ei. Ei missään tapauksessa. Hän ei ollut rakastunut. Silloin. Nyt. Parempi että ei. Pitää sulkea se ovi. Seksi on hyvä sana. Neutraali. Pelkkää fysiikkaa. Hän nojaa Johnin olkapäähän ja antaa Johnin auttaa hänet takaisin sohvalle, mutta John ei viekään häntä sohvalle vaan sänkyyn, ja hän laittaa sormenpäät Johnin niskaan. Seksiä.  
  
”Nyt sinä kyllä hourailet”, John sanoo ja työntää hänet sängylle, sitten astuu kauemmas ja katsoo häntä kädet lanteilla. ”Peitto vai ei peittoa?”  
  
Hän ei osaa päättää. On kylmä ja kuuma samaan aikaan.  
  
”Tästä tulee helvetin pitkät pari päivää”, John sanoo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Mitä hän sanoi Johnille? Ei kai mitään seksistä? Ei kai sentään? Ei hän varmaan olisi tehnyt niin, vaikka ei juuri nyt oikein hahmotakaan, mitä tekee. Kädet tärisevät. Jalat tärisevät. Sisäelimet tärisevät. On hirvittävän kylmä mutta silti hän hikoilee. Käsittämätöntä. Epämiellyttävää. Hän haluaisi mennä suihkuun. John vastustelee, sanoo ettei se mitään auta, ei nyt, parempi odottaa että tämä menisi ohi. Hän on sinnikäs. Ei kai hän sanonut mitään seksistä? Lopulta John suostuu. Ei seksiin. Vaan suihkuun. Hän ei puhunut seksistä mitään. Ei hän ole edes varma mitä haluaa. Hän haluaa Johnin. Sitä ei tarvitse miettiä. Mutta kaikki muu on epäselvää. Mary on tärkeä koska Mary on Johnille tärkeä. Mutta hän ei pysty ajattelemaan Marya nyt. Hän oksentaa ämpäriin, jonka John on tuonut sängyn viereen. Hän on tainnut oksentaa jo pari kertaa. John silittää hänen hiuksiaan ja vie sitten hänet suihkuun.  
  
Hän pystyy kyllä itse. Hän pystyy seisomaan suihkuverhon takana. Johnin ei tarvitse auttaa. Mutta sitten hän nojaa olkapäänsä suihkun seinään ja yrittää olla valumatta lattialle, ja John auttaa t-paidan pois hänen päältään, vaikka se on liimautunut kiinni ihoon. Hän varmaan haisee kamalalta. Johnin kasvoilta ei näy mitään. John riisuu häneltä housut ja alushousut samalla kerralla. John on varmaan harjoitellut tätä. Ehkä se kuuluu koulutukseen. Hän katsoo alaspäin. John koskee hänen nilkkoihinsa ja ottaa sukat hänen jaloistaan. Hänen varpaansa näyttävät omituisilta. John ei tunnu huomaavan. John ei katso hänen penistään. Ei tietenkään. John tietää miltä penis näyttää. John on lääkäri. Se kuuluu koulutukseen. John nousee seisomaan, huokaa ja auttaa hänet suihkuun, laittaa tuolin keskelle lattiaa, laittaa hänet istumaan siihen, laittaa veden valumaan, sulkee suihkuverhon. Hän yrittää pestä tukkaansa. John antaa hänen yrittää melkein kuusikymmentä sekuntia. Hän laskee ne. Se saattoi kyllä mennä väärinkin. Sekunnit ovat liian pitkiä tai lyhyitä. John riisuu paitansa ja housunsa suihkuverhon takana mutta ei alushousuja, ei tietenkään, tämä ei ole seksiä. Sitten John vetää verhon syrjään ja tulee suihkuun hänen kanssaan, pesee hänen tukkansa ja loputkin, kampeaa hänet ylös tuolilta ja kuivaa pyyhkeeseen ja auttaa vessanpöntölle ja odottaa oven takana kun hän ulostaa. Löysää. Systeemi on sekaisin. Harmi ettei kylpyhuoneeseen jäänyt yhtään huumekätköä. Mutta kun hän miettii sitä, alkaa tuntua siltä ettei hän pystyisikään. John pettyisi. Hän ei voisi tehdä sitä Johnille. Hän pyyhkii takapuolensa ja pesee kätensä ja melkein lyö naamansa lavuaariin.  
  


”John”, hän sanoo. ”John.” Ja John avaa oven ja vie hänet takaisin makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään.”  
  
Hän raottaa toista silmää. On ihan hirveä olo, sellainen että pitäisi sekä oksentaa että ulostaa eikä pysty kumpaankaan, ja lisäksi hän on taas yltä päältä hiessä. Lakanatkin haisevat pahalta. Häneltä. Ehkä vähän oksennukseltakin, vaikka hän kyllä muistaa, että John pyyhki hänen kasvonsa joka kerran jälkeen. Hän hengittää syvään henkeä ja koko keho tärisee. ”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo uudestaan, vähän päättäväisemmin tällä kertaa. Niin päättäväisesti kuin pystyy. Hän kuulostaa puolikuolleelta. Tuntuu hirveältä että John näkee hänet tällaisena, mutta vielä kamalampaa olisi jos John lähtisi.  
  
Nyt John sentään katsoo häntä silmiin. ”Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi.”  
  
”Totta kai tarvitsee.”  
  
John on hetken hiljaa ja nyökkää sitten. Tekee mieli pyytää anteeksi uudestaan.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Lopeta nyt”, John sanoo. ”Saat anteeksi. Minä annan sinulle aina anteeksi jostain helvetin syystä. Mutta tämä on sitten viimeinen kerta kun teet mitään tällaista.”  
  
Hän nielaisee.  
  
”Huumeita?” John kysyy. ”Oikeasti? Miksi helvetissä?”  
  
”Minähän kerroin. Se edistää ajattelua.”  
  
”Eikä helvetissä edistä. Sinun aivosi menevät muusiksi ennen pitkää.”  
  
Ennen pitkää. Mutta ei hänellä pitänyt olla niin paljon aikaa. Hän nieleskelee. John tajuaa ja ojentaa hänelle vesilasia, sitten tulee sängyn vierelle ennen kuin hän ehtii selvittää, pystyisikö juomaan itse. John pitelee vesilasia hänen huulillaan ja hän juo vähän, ja sitten John vie lasin pois ja istuutuu taas tuolille. John on istunut siinä koko ajan. Aina kun hän nukahti ja havahtui uudestaan, John oli siinä. Paitsi kerran. Kerran John oli mennyt käymään vessassa ja hän melkein ehti pudota sängystä ennen kuin John tuli takaisin.  
  
”Se auttaa muihin asioihin”, hän sanoo ja näkee Johnin kasvoista, että John muistaa mistä he puhuivat.  
  
”Mihin muihin asioihin?” John kysyy hitaasti niin kuin ei tahtoisi kuulla.  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Sherlock”, John aloittaa ja lopettaa heti. Niin on varmasti parasta. Toivottavasti hän ei sanonut Johnille mitään seksistä.  
  
”Miten kauan…”  
  
John vilkaisee kelloaan. ”Kaksikymmentäyhdeksän tuntia.”  
  
”Kaksikymmentäyhdeksän –”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
Kaksikymmentäyhdeksän tuntia. Ja hänellä on edelleen tällainen olo.  
  
John katsoo häntä. ”Millainen –”  
  
”Huono”, hän sanoo.  
  
John ei näytä yllättyneeltä. ”Tässä menee vielä jonkin aikaa. Heroiinin vieroitusoireet –”  
  
”Milloin minä kävin suihkussa?”  
  
John vilkaisee taas kelloaan. ”Yksitoista tuntia sitten.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Johnia.  
  
”Yrittäisit vain nukkua.”  
  
”Tämä on ällöttävää.”  
  
”Sen siitä saa kun käyttää huumeita”, John sanoo eikä näytä kovin myötätuntoiselta.  
  
”Tyyny haisee oksennukselta.”  
  
”Sinä olet varmaan kuolannut siihen.”  
  
Hän irvistää. John hymyilee hänelle. Hän miettii että olisiko hypoteettisesti mahdollista että hän löisi Johnia naamaan. Tuskin. Kädet tärisevät liikaa. Ja sydän hakkaa. ”John, minun sydämeni…”  
  
John nousee heti tuolilta ja tulee hänen luokseen, ottaa stetoskoopin, käärii hänen paitansa ylös vaikka hän yrittää estellä, Johnin ei pitäisi koskea häneen nyt, iho tuntuu nihkeältä ja hikiseltä, hän ei halua että John koskee häneen nyt. John koskee silti, lämmittää stetoskooppia hetken kädessään ja painaa sitten rintakehälle. Sydän kiihdyttää. Johnin kasvot ovat niin lähellä hänen kasvojaan. Hän kääntää päänsä syrjään koska hengitys varmasti haisee oksennukselta myös. Hänen pitäisi lähettää John pois mutta hän ei pysty siihen.  
  
”Kyllä sinä pärjäät”, John sanoo, asettelee hänen paitansa takaisin alas ja laittaa stetoskoopin pois. ”Minä olen tässä.”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. ”Oletko sinä nukkunut?”  
  
”Et sinä yleensä piittaa siitä, ehdinkö minä nukkua.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Johnia. John huokaisee.  
  
”Olen torkkunut aina välillä.”  
  
”Sinun pitää nukkua.”  
  
John pudistelee päätään. ”Ei vielä. Nuku sinä ensin. Haluatko lisää vettä?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo ja odottaa hetken. Hän ei muistanut että tämä on näin nöyryyttävää. Ehkä siksi hän ei muistakaan edellisistä kerroista muuta kuin sen sairaanhoitajan. ”Pitää käydä vessassa.”  
  
”Ripulia”, John sanoo asiallisella äänellä.  
  
”Haista paska”, hän sanoo ja antaa Johnin auttaa itsensä ylös sängystä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän herää siihen, että aurinko paistaa silmiin. On ilmeisesti päivä. Lisäksi John on avannut verhot. Hän sanoo Johnille jotain mistä ei saa itsekään ihan selvää, ja John sulkee verhot. John näyttää siltä kuin olisi ollut hereillä kaksi vuorokautta yhteen menoon, ja niin John varmaan on tehnytkin. Hän oksentaa ämpäriin ja John käy huuhtelemassa ämpärin eikä näytä edes tympääntyneeltä. Jos asiat olisivat eri lailla niin nyt hän sanoisi Johnille, että tämä kaikki on ihan liikaa, Johnin ei pitäisi tehdä tätä, mutta kun John nyt jostain syystä kuitenkin tekee, niin toivottavasti John edes tietää että hän rakastaa Johnia. Ei siis tämän takia. Tai myös tämän takia. Mutta muutenkin. Hän rakastaa Johnia ihan helvetisti vaikkei yleensä edes kiroile.  
  
”Suihku?” hän kysyy.  
  
John kietoo käsivartensa hänen selkänsä yli ja vetää hänet ihan itseään vasten. Hän nojaa Johnin kylkeen ja pitää kättään Johnin olkapäällä ja sillä tavalla he pääsevät kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän istuutuu ensin pöntölle ja John menee jonnekin. Kun hän on valmis, John on taas kylpyhuoneessa, laittaa hänet istumaan tuolille suihkun alle ja auttaa häntä vasta sitten kun hän tarvitsee apua. Hän ei tajua miten John voi olla niin täydellinen. Lopuksi John käärii pyyhkeen hänen ympärilleen ja hän sanoo että haluaa pestä hampaansa.  
  
”Kuule”, John sanoo kun on ensin antanut hänelle hammasharjan ja hammastahnan ja hän istuu tukevasti vessanpöntön kannella. ”Jos minäkin kävisin nopeasti suihkussa.”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoo eikä edes tuijota, vaikka John ottaa kaikki vaatteensa pois siinä hänen vieressään. Tai kyllä hän vähän tuijottaa. Hän onnistuu myös pesemään hampaansa vaikka ei ymmärrä miten, ja kun John tulee suihkusta, edelleen alasti, hän pystyy keskittymään tuijottamiseen. John kuivaa tukkaansa pyyhkeeseen eikä tajua aivan heti, että hän katsoo. Hän huomaa kyllä milloin John tajuaa. Silloin hän tajuaa itsekin että ei pitäisi. ”Minä…” hän aloittaa ja nieleskelee, osoittaa ovea ja nieleskelee taas, ”se… ehkä pitäisi…”  
  
”Aivan”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä ja kietoo pyyhkeen vyötärölle. ”Odota hetki. Minä käyn laittamassa puhtaat lakanat. Otin jo vanhat pois.”  
  
John menee ja tulee hetken päästä takaisin vaatteet päällä. Se on tietenkin pettymys. He palaavat makuuhuoneeseen samalla tavalla kuin tulivatkin, paitsi että hän itse on nyt alasti. Pyyhe putoaa puolivälissä matkaa. John ei pysähdy, puristaa vain sormensa tukevammin kiinni hänen kylkeensä. Hän voisi pysyä tässä aina, mutta John asettelee hänet istumaan sängyn reunalle. Puhtaat lakanat tuoksuvat pesuaineelta. Hän hengittää syvään. John tuo hänelle vaatteet ja hän onnistuu laittamaan ne itse päälle. John katselee.  
  
”Sinun pitää nukkua”, hän sanoo Johnille. ”Oikeasti. Valvominen alkaa jo hidastaa aivotoimintojasi. Sinulla ei ole siihen ihan hirveästi varaa.”  
  
John nuolaisee alahuultaan. ”No nyt sinä alat kuulostaa itseltäsi.”  
  
Hän pyöräyttää silmiään ja asettautuu selälleen sängylle. Kunpa hän ei enää oksentaisi, mutta se taitaa olla turha toivo. Lisäksi hän on taas ihan jäässä. ”Mene nukkumaan”, hän sanoo Johnille samalla kun kiskoo peittoa päälleen. ”Kyllä minä pärjään. Oksennan tuohon ämpäriin ja jätän sen sitten odottamaan sinua.”  
  
”Ihanaa.”  
  
”Ja ryömin vaikka kylpyhuoneeseen jos on pakko.”  
  
”Et kyllä ryömi yksin mihinkään”, John sanoo. Ehkä John kuvittelee, että hänellä on vielä huumekätköjä asunnossa. Se on Johnilta yllättävän fiksusti mietitty, vaikka ei olekaan totta. ”Minä voin nukkua tässä tuolissa.”  
  
”Etkä voi. Sinä yritit jo, eikä se onnistunut.”  
  
John katsoo häntä. Hän katsoo Johnia. Tuntuu siltä kuin pitäisi jotain terävää haurasta esinettä kämmenellä. Liikaa tunteita. Niistä pitäisi päästä eroon, mutta John veti hänen huumeensa alas vessanpöntöstä. Hän nieleskelee ja vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei aio sanoa sitä, ja sitten hän kuitenkin sanoo. ”Sinä mahtuisit kyllä tähän.”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään eikä sano mitään. Ainakaan John ei häipynyt saman tien.  
  
Hän katselee Johnia ja siirtyy ihan sängyn reunaan, seinää vasten. Hänen sänkynsä on riittävän leveä. John mahtuisi siihen helposti. Kaksi Johnia mahtuisi siihen helposti. Lakanat ovat puhtaat ja hän on pessyt hampaansa ja käynyt suihkussa. John nukkuisi paremmin sängyssä hänen kanssaan kuin tuossa tuolilla.  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Mutta sinun kyllä pitäisi mennä omaan sänkyysi. Kyllä minä pärjään. Löysit kaikki huumekätköni.”  
  
”Minä nukun tässä”, John sanoo päättäväisesti ja ottaa askeleen lähemmäksi sänkyä, pysähtyy, näyttää hämmentyneeltä, ja hän koettaa olla näyttämättä miltään. John ryhtyy riisumaan vaatteitaan, liikkeet ovat oudon teräviä, ensin villapaita, sitten sukat, sitten housut. John jättää bokserit ja t-paidan, tietenkin jättää, tietenkään John ei tule hänen viereensä alasti. Sehän olisi älytöntä. Tässä ei nyt ole kyse seksistä. Hän puristaa itsensä seinää vasten ja hengittää mahdollisimman rauhallisesti, kun John työntää peittoa syrjään, kiipeää sängylle ja asettautuu makaamaan selälleen hänen viereensä.  
  
”Onneksi kukaan ei näe”, John sanoo. ”Ihmiset puhuisivat.”  
  
Hän ei tiedä mitä hänen kasvoiltaan näkyy, mutta ilmeisesti jotain, koska John rypistää otsaansa.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä niin”, John sanoo. ”Tarkoitin että… en tarkoittanut oikeastaan mitään.”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
John huokaisee syvään. ”Luuletko että pystyt nukkumaan?”  
  
Hän nyökkää taas.  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo ja nuolaisee alahuultaan. ”Minäkin… minua oikeastaan väsyttää aika paljon.”  
  
”Sinä olet valvonut kaksi vuorokautta.”  
  
”En nyt ihan kokonaan.”  
  
”Nuku vain. En minä karkaa minnekään. En edes pääsisi.”  
  
John hymyilee vähän.  
  
”Sinä heräisit kyllä jos yrittäisin ryömiä ylitsesi.”  
  
”En ole ihan varma”, John sanoo mutta sulkee silmänsä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän herää siihen, että hänellä on liian kuuma ja kaikkia lihaksia särkee. Häntä myös oksettaa mutta ei kovin paljon. Muuten asiat ovat ihan hyvin. Huoneessa on pimeää ja hänellä on nenä Johnin niskassa.  
  
 _Hänellä on nenä Johnin niskassa._  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmänsä auki ja hengittää sisään ja ulos niin liikkumattomana kuin pystyy. Hänellä on tosiaan nenä Johnin niskassa. Lisäksi hänellä on vasen käsivarsi Johnin ympärillä. Rystyset koskevat Johnin vatsaa, tai siis t-paitaa, mutta vatsan kohdalla. Johnin selkä on hänen rintaansa vasten ja Johnin takapuoli on hänen sylissään. Se on täydellistä. Ja kamalaa. John nukkuu selvästi yhä, hengitys on tasaista, lihakset tuntuvat rennoilta. Hyvä. John ei missään tapauksessa saa herätä tällä tavalla.  
  
Nyt pitää tehdä jotain. Hänen pitää jotenkin päästä kauemmas Johnista ilman, että John herää, mutta se saattaa itse asiassa olla vähän vaikeaa. He ovat molemmat sängyn toisessa reunassa ja hänellä on selkä seinää vasten. Hän ei pääse kauemmas. Eikä hän pääse mihinkään muuhunkaan suuntaan, koska John on käytännössä hänen sylissään. Ja kun hän miettii asiaa, hänen vatsassaan alkaa kiertää.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, vetää kätensä pois Johnin ympäriltä ja tarttuu Johnin olkapäähän, ”John, minä….” Hän ei pysty sanomaan enempää, koska oksennusta pitää koettaa nielaista takaisin, mutta John tuijottaa häntä vain pari sekuntia ennen kuin tajuaa. Hän painaa kämmenen suun eteen, John kömpii pois sängystä ja ojentaa ämpärin hänelle, ja hän oksentaa. Hän puristaa ämpärin reunaa vielä silloinkin, kun John yrittää jo ottaa sitä pois häneltä.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä kaikkea”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Ole nyt hiljaa”, John sanoo ja vie ämpärin pois. Hän jää sängylle odottamaan ja sulkee silmänsä. Sydän hakkaa pään sisällä. Ehkä John ei tajunnut, että hän… että hän oli…  
  
John tulee takaisin ja tuo hänelle lasillisen vettä. Hän huuhtelee suunsa ja juo vähän.  
  
”Miltä tuntuu?”  
  
”Lihaskipua”, hän sanoo. ”Pahoinvointia.”  
  
”Huomasin”, John sanoo. ”Parempi olo kuin aiemmin?”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
”Hyvä.” John on vähän aikaa hiljaa, katselee vain häntä. ”Luuletko että pystyisit vielä nukkumaan?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Kyllä hän pystyisi. Mutta… ”John…”  
  
”Älä nyt ainakaan pyydä taas anteeksi.”  
  
”En minä aikonutkaan. Tai en aikonut pyytää anteeksi siitä. Siitä että… että oksentelen ämpäriin.”  
  
”Hyvä. Ei sitä tarvitsekaan pyytää anteeksi.”  
  
”Mutta minä… en tiedä huomasitko, mutta minä…”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja istuutuu sängylle hänen viereensä. Hän ei tajua miksi. Ehkä hänen aivonsa ovat tosiaan menneet muusiksi. John olikin fiksumpi kuin hän luuli. ”Ei se tarkoittanut mitään. Sinä halasit minua unissasi. Ei sen enempää. Se ei tarkoittanut mitään.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen uudessaan. Korvissa kohisee. Se ei varmaan liity vieroitusoireisiin.  
  
”Vai tarkoittiko?” John kysyy ja tuijottaa häntä niin kuin todella odottaisi vastausta.  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään ja asettautuu sitten kiireesti sängylle, ettei hänen tarvitse nähdä Johnin helpottunutta ilmettä. Hetken päästä John tulee makaamaan hänen viereensä, ei erityisen kauas mutta ei myöskään ihan lähelle. Hän hengittää hitaasti.  
  
”Nukutaan vielä pari tuntia”, John sanoo ja kääntyy poispäin hänestä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän herää taas vasen käsi Johnin ympärillä ja kasvot Johnin niskassa. Pitäisi liikkua kauemmas mutta hän ei millään jaksa. Sitä paitsi John on myös hereillä. Sen tuntee hengityksestä. Hän tuntee sen kämmenensä alla, koska hänen vasen kätensä on Johnin vatsalla t-paidan alla, eikä hänellä ole aavistustakaan, miten hän on onnistunut tunkemaan sen sinne unissaan. Hereillä hän ei ikinä pystyisi sellaiseen. Hän liikauttaa sormiaan ja tuntee ihokarvat navan ympärillä. John ei sano mitään vaikka pitäisi. Johnin pitäisi käskeä häntä painumaan helvettiin. Se olisi hänelle nyt ihan oikein. John yrittää auttaa häntä, ja hän vain… hän vain työntää kättään Johnin paidan alle kun John nukkuu. Ei niin tehdä. Jopa hän tajuaa sen.  
  
Hän hengittää syvään sisään ja ulos. Pahoinvointi pysyy loitolla. John taitaa pidättää hengitystään. Huono idea, happi on tärkeää aivotoiminnalle. Mutta kyllä hän ymmärtää. Näissä olosuhteissa. Hän liikahtaa kauemmas Johnista mutta ei vielä vedä kättään pois. Hän on varmaan ajatellut seksiä. Tai Johnia. Seksiä ja Johnia. Mutta John on lääkäri. John voi selittää sen miten tahtoo. Normaalin funktionaalinen penis, Johnin takapuoli hänen sylissään, ymmärrettävä reaktio. Ei se ole henkilökohtaista. Toisin kuin käsi Johnin vatsalla. Hän yrittää siirtää kätensä Johnin kyljelle mutta John nappaa kiinni hänen ranteestaan.  
  
”Mitä tämä on?” John kysyy. Ohut ja terävä ääni, asiallinen, liian asiallinen. John on hermostunut, ehkä ahdistunut, haluaa että hän selittää jotain mikä on ilmiselvää mutta ei ilmeisesti Johnille. Tuttu ääni mutta ei tällaisessa tilanteessa.  
  
Hän koettaa olla hengittämättä Johnin niskaan, mutta hän on liian lähellä. ”Erektio.”  
  
John on hetken aivan hiljaa ja sitten naurahtaa. ”Vitun –” Mutta sitten John vaikenee taas. Vitun mikä? Se ei tullut nyt selväksi. Hän yrittää päästä kauemmas Johnista mutta John pitää yhä kiinni hänen kädestään. ”Minä tajusin kyllä sen verran”, John sanoo. ”Usko tai älä, tajusin sen verran. Mutta…” Sitten John on hiljaa pitkän aikaa. Sekunnit kuluvat. Sydän työntää happea verisuoniin. John pitelee hänen kättään. Hänellä seisoo yhä. Ihan turhaan. Typerää. Niin kuin tunteetkin. ”Oksettaako?”  
  
”Ei.” Sitten hän miettii hetken. ”Vähän.”  
  
”Haluatko että minä –”, ja John liikahtaa poispäin.  
  
Hän painaa sormensa kiinni Johnin kylkeen ja pitää Johnin paikallaan. Se on tietenkin virhe, hän ajattelee liian hitaasti, keho toimii ennen häntä. Hän puristaa silmät kiinni. Valo katoaa. John hengittää katkonaisesti. Hän liikahtaa lähemmäs Johnia, hitaasti, niin hitaasti kuin pystyy, hänellä on kuitenkin housut jalassa, pyjamahousut joita hän inhoaa, ja John on lääkäri, John lääkärinä ymmärtää että tämä ei ole henkilökohtaista, vaikka tietenkin on, kaikki on henkilökohtaista kun se liittyy Johniin, ja varsinkin tämä. John on taas hänen sylissään.  
  
”Luoja”, John sanoo, vaikka se on pelkkää fysiikkaa.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se… Sherlock, ei sinun… älä nyt pyydä anteeksi. Tätä asiaa.” John hengittää. ”Sinä et ole kyllä ihan kunnossa.”  
  
Ei niin. Ei hän ole. Hän laittaa kasvot Johnin niskaan ja sulkee silmät. Antaa Johnin ajatella niin. Vieroitusoireita.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän herää ilman Johnia, yrittää päästä pois sängystä, oksennusämpäri on heti sängyn vieressä, hän tuijottaa sitä hetken, ei tarvitse, ainakaan vielä, mutta John -  
  
John ilmestyy ovensuuhun. Kaikki hidastuu mutta hyvällä tavalla.  
  
”Minä olen tässä”, John sanoo, ihan turhaan, koska kyllä hän näkee että John on siinä, hän ei ole sokea vaan huumekoukussa. ”Älä hätäile, minä olen tässä”, John sanoo ja se auttaa vaikka ei pitäisi, kyllä hän _näkee._ Hän nousee istumaan sängyn reunalle, ottaa ämpärin lattialta, tuijottaa sitä hetken ja laittaa takaisin. ”Onko parempi olo?” John kysyy ja jää puolentoista metrin päähän hänestä. Ehkä se johtuu hajusta.  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
”Hyvä. Nyt sinä syöt jotain.”  
  
Hän sanoo Johnille, että ensin hänen täytyy käydä vessassa. John auttaa hänet sinne. Hän yrittää huitoa Johnin käsiä pois mutta ei pysty, John on paitsi lääkäri myös sotilas, kyllä hän muistaa, John hoitelee hänen huitomisensa niin helposti ettei sitä varmaan tarvitse edes miettiä. Joskus hän kyllä miettii, miten ihmeellistä on että hän sai Johnin. Kaikista maailman idiooteista juuri Johnin, joka on paras, täydellinen, täydellisin. John jättää hänet vessanpöntölle ja sulkee oven perässään mutta jää heti oven toiselle puolelle. Ehkä John ei vieläkään usko, että hän antoi Johnin huuhdella kaikki huumeensa alas viemäristä. Hänkään ei vielä usko. Käsittämätöntä.  
  
”Siitä äskeisestä”, John sanoo oven takaa.  
  
Täysin käsittämätöntä. Hän ei olisi tehnyt sellaista kenenkään toisen takia, Johnin vain.  
  
”Sehän on ihan normaalia”, John sanoo, ”että kun on lähekkäin jonkun toisen ihmisen kanssa, niin saattaa… sehän on tavallaan hyvä merkki, että ainakin sinulla… ainakin kaikki toimii myös alapäässä.” Hermostunutta naurua. Hän inhoaa Johnin hermostunutta naurua, ja rakastaa. Liikaa tunteita. Hirveä sotku. Ja ripuli on mennyt ohi eikä tämä nyt toimi ja lisäksi häntä alkaa taas oksettaa. ”Anteeksi”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan. Hän haluaisi sanoa Johnille että ei haittaa. Ei hänkään osaa puhua tällaisesta. Siksi hän ei puhukaan. Mutta hänellä on vähän kiire nyt. Pitää päättää ulostaako vai oksentaako.  
  
”Mutta minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain”, John sanoo.  
  
Nyt pitää sittenkin oksentaa. Ehdottomasti.  
  
”Koska se tavallaan liittyy… tai sinun varmaan olisi hyvä tietää että minä…”  
  
Hän vetää vessan ja pudottautuu polvilleen lattialle pöntön eteen.  
  
”Minulla on tunteita”, John sanoo ja raottaa ovea, ja hän puristaa kätensä pöntön reunoihin ja oksentaa. Vatsahappoja. Epämiellyttävää. Miksei tämä lopu jo. ”Sherlock?” John kysyy ja hän oksentaa uudestaan. Johnin askeleet tulevat hänen vierelleen. John ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Hänkään ei tiedä. Korvissa suhisee. Päähän sattuu niin kuin joku työntäisi sormia hänen aivokuoreensa. Mutta Johnin ääni tulee kohinan läpi. Johnin sanat.  
  
”Mitä tunteita?” hän kysyy ja sulkee silmät, koska valoa on liikaa eikä hän halua oksentaa enää uudelleen.  
  
John laittaa epäröivän käden hänen olkapäälleen. ”Ehkä nyt ei ole hyvä hetki.”  
  
”Mitä tunteita?”  
  
”Minun ei pitäisi…” John sanoo. Käsi siirtyy hänen hiuksiinsa. John taitaa… John silittää hänen hiuksiaan. ”Oletko sinä valmis? Pitäisikö mennä takaisin makuuhuoneeseen? Yritetään saada sinut syömään jotain.”  
  
”En tiedä. Mitä tunteita?”  
  
Johnin käsi pysähtyy mutta ei vetäydy. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät. Sinä olet _Sherlock Holmes._ ”  
  
”Enkä ole”, hän sanoo ja puraisee itseään huuleen. John ei edes naura. Kiltti, lempeä, täydellinen John. ”Tai siis en tiedä. John –”  
  
”Tarvitsetko apua? Pitäisikö minun –”  
  
”Mene pois”, hän sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään huuleen liian kovaa. ”Tai siis, voitko mennä hetkeksi… voitko sulkea oven, että minä voin…”  
  
John ymmärtää, ja menee, ja sulkee oven, ja hän kiipeää takaisin pöntölle, hetken päästä vetää sen uudestaan, pesee kätensä, huuhtelee suunsa, pitelee kiinni lavuaarista kunnes John on siinä ja tarttuu häneen, vetää hänen käsivartensa olkapäittensä yli ja lähtee viemään häntä takaisin. Hän pystyisi varmaan kävelemään jo itsekin. Ehkä. Mutta hänen ei tarvitse kokeilla, koska on John tässä. John tuoksuu erilaiselta kuin yleensä. Ehkä siksi että he nukkuivat samassa sängyssä. John ei ole käynyt sen jälkeen suihkussa. Hän nojaa kohti Johnia.  
  
”Mitä sinä nuuhkit”, John sanoo. Se ei kuulosta kysymykseltä, joten hän ei vastaa, yrittää vain lopettaa nuuhkimisen. John jättää hänet sängyn reunalle istumaan, menee ja hetken päästä palaa näkkileivän kanssa, näkkileipää ja appelsiinimehua, hän ei tiedä mistä John on löytänyt sellaisia, sitten hän tajuaa että John on pyytänyt rouva Hudsonia käymään kaupassa, tietenkin, se on ilmiselvää, Johnin peukalo, John on lähettänyt tekstiviestin… ei kun nyt hän ajattelee liikaa. Hän syö vähän ja asettautuu sitten sängylle makaamaan, ja John menee tuoliin istumaan ja katselee häntä.  
  
”Mitä tunteita?” hän kysyy ja piilottaa kasvot tyynyyn. Nyt hän ei näe jos John säälii häntä. Tai sittenkin ymmärtää liikaa.  
  
”Minä rakastan Marya”, John sanoo vakaalla äänellä, sotilaan ääni, se tärisee vain hiukan. ”Mutta…”  
  
Mutta, hän ajattelee kun John ei jatka. _Mutta._ Se on niin pieni sana, mutta hiljaisuus vain kasvaa ja kasvaa.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo kun alkaa vaikuttaa siltä, että John ei sittenkään jatka. ”Minä en osaa näitä juttuja.”  
  
Hän kuulee Johnin hengityksestä että John ymmärtää. ”Mitä juttuja?”  
  
”Tunteita.”  
  
John on vähän aikaa hiljaa. ”Ne ovatkin kyllä… helvetin sotku.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Sherlock, minä…”  
  
Hän odottaa kunnes ei enää pystykään. Hän nostaa kasvonsa tyynystä ja kääntää ne kohti Johnia. John näyttää surulliselta.  
  
”Minä en tiedä miten tämä ratkaistaan”, John sanoo. ”En todellakaan tiedä. Mutta olen väsynyt teeskentelemään, että en…”  
  
Hän lakkaa hengittämästä. On vaikea kestää sitä että John näyttää noin surulliselta. Ja niin toiveikkaalta.  
  
”Että en välittäisi”, John sanoo. ”Ja kyllähän minä välitän. Välitän ihan helvetisti, mikä on varmaan… aika ilmiselvää.”  
  
”Ei nyt niin ilmiselvää”, hän sanoo äänellä joka uhkaa kadota.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan, ”silloin ennen, ennen kuin sinä… kuolit, minä ajattelin aina että ennen pitkää me… että ennen pitkää tapahtuisi jotain. Yritin olla ajattelematta. Mutta se vain… tuntui vääjäämättömältä. Kuin meteoriitti olisi tullut kohti. Mutta hyvällä tavalla. Ja sitten minä pilasin sen.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo ja miettii sitä puhelua sairaalan katolta, ja niitä kahta vuotta, ”minä pilasin sen.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, John sanoo ja hymyilee ihan vähän, ”sinä pilasit sen. Ja sitten minä. Ja siitä asti onkin tuntunut siltä kuin kaksi ihmistä pitelisi minua sydämestä ja vetäisi eri suuntiin.”  
  
Hän puraisee alahuultaan.  
  
”Älä näytä tuolta”, John sanoo. ”Minä olen bloggaaja. Minähän kirjoitan melkein ammatikseni. Kyllä minä saan olla välillä vähän… runollinen.”  
  
”Runollinen.”  
  
”Lopeta heti.”  
  
Pistä minut lopettamaan, niin hän miettii ja John taitaa nähdä sen hänen kasvoistaan. John nielaisee, tulee hänen luokseen, jähmettyy hetkeksi, istuu sängyn reunalle, huokaa, pysyy siinä. Laittaa käden hänen olkapäälleen, sitten kuljettaa niskaan, sormet koskevat ihoon, hän tärisee, eikä se johdu vieroitusoireista, eikä hän tiedä milloin se alkoi, eikä hän tiedä miten sen saa loppumaan.  
  
”Mitä tahansa”, hän sanoo ja katsoo Johnia. ”Minulle sopii, jos sinä… ihan mitä tahansa.”  
  
”Tämä on kyllä yksi helvetin sotku”, John sanoo.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Me saamme lapsenkin.”  
  
Hän nielaisee. John silittää hänen kaulaansa sormenpäillä. Hän ei tiennyt että John pystyy sellaiseen. Sotilaan kädet. Lääkärin kädet. Ja että se voi tuntua tältä. ”Niin”, hän sanoo ääneen.  
  
”En minä voi vain…” John sanoo, vaikenee, odottaa, mutta mikään ei muutu. ”Sinulla oli minun sydämeni ensin.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Johnia.  
  
”Tekee mieli suudella sinua ja sitten riisua sinut tuohon sängylle”, John sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään. ”Oliko se liikaa?”  
  
Ei. Ei se ollut liikaa. Hän sanoo sen Johnille.  
  
”Mutta en minä voi”, John sanoo ja silittää hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Vieroitusoireet loppuvat mutta tunteet jäävät jäljelle. Hän nukkuu välillä ja syö vähän ja oksentaa ja syö lisää eikä enää oksenna. Kädet tärisevät kun hän käy suihkussa ja pesee itse omat hiuksensa. Kun hän hankaa peilistä höyryn pois kämmenselällä, takaisin katsoo joku väsynyt kalpea mies. Kaduttaa että hän antoi Johnin hävittää kaikki huumeensa. Toisaalta ei kaduta yhtään. John istuu keittiössä kun hän tulee suihkusta, juo teetä ja ojentaa hänellekin. Johnilla on sama villapaita kuin kauan sitten, silloin kun asiat olivat vielä yksinkertaisia, tai ihan eri tavalla sotkussa, silloin kun hän vasta aavisteli tätä kaikkea, vaikka silloin hänen olisi pitänyt tietää ja puhua, ja ehkä sitten kaikki olisi mennyt eri tavalla. Mutta ei mennyt. Hän jaksaa istua keittiön pöydän ääressä hetken mutta pian se on liikaa, ja John huomaa, eikä hänen tarvitse edes sanoa sitä äänen. Hän antaa Johnin taluttaa itsensä sohvalle, sohvalle eikä makuuhuoneeseen, hän on kyllästynyt makuuhuoneen kattoon, hän tuijottaa mieluummin olohuoneen kattoa. John menee nojatuoliinsa istumaan ja laittaa television päälle.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä John lähtee ja on poissa monta tuntia. Rouva Hudson istuu sillä aikaa Johnin nojatuolissa ja yrittää puhua huumeiden vaaroista mutta päätyykin puhumaan siitä, kuinka pieni määrä kannabista helpottaa lonkkakipua. Ennen pitkää hän huomaa kertovansa rouva Hudsonille tutkimuksista, joiden mukaan kannabiksen käyttö lisää merkittävästi psykoosin riskiä. Rouva Hudson keittää hänelle teetä ja sitten John tuleekin jo, luojan kiitos, John on täällä taas, tulee liian lähelle häntä, tarttuu hänen kasvoihinsa, tuijottaa häntä silmiin ja kääntelee hänen päätään puolelta toiselle kunnes ilmeisesti uskoo, että hän on ihan selvä. Hän nimittäin on. Se on kammottavaa. Mutta hän uskoo että voisi tottua siihen, jos John vain pysyisi hänen kanssaan.  
  
Eikä John tietenkään pysy. Niin ei voi käydä. Se on mahdotonta. Niin kuin se että Moriarty olisi kuollut ja kuitenkin hengissä. Paradoksi. Tapaus jota ei voi ratkaista. Hän ei keksinyt minne se toinen ruumis on piilotettu. Hän ei keksi ratkaisua tähän. Hän haluaa suudella Johnia ja luulee että Johnkin haluaa suudella häntä, mutta John ei voi, ja hän uskoo senkin, hän näkee sen Johnin kasvoilta. John tuijottaa häntä ja hänestä tuntuu, että jos asiat olisivat eri tavalla, he menisivät makuuhuoneeseen ja lukitsisivat oven ja John riisuisi häneltä kaikki vaatteet ja kysyisi onko hän tehnyt tätä ennen, ja hän nauraisi, ja sitten sanoisi että ei, ja John olisi häkeltynyt, ja katsoisi häntä niin kuin elokuvissa katsotaan, ja se kaikki olisi melkein koomista ja häkellyttävää ja vähän liikaa ja kuitenkin täydellistä ja menisi varmasti hirveän huonosti mutta päättyisi siihen, että he makaisivat alasti sängyssä vierekkäin, melkein niin kuin näinä aamuina mutta ei kuitenkaan, ilman vaatteita, hikisinä seksistä eikä vieroitusoireista, hengästyneinä, onnellisina, sotkeutuneina toisiinsa.  
  
John lähtee ja tulee takaisin hänen luokseen. Hän odottaa.


End file.
